


#7: pilaf

by soul_bonnie



Series: One-Sentence-Fics: Sherlock Holmes [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie





	#7: pilaf

~*~

Holmes' face hardly betrays any emotions, the greater is Watson's secret delight when the detective's eyes water, he gasps for breath and feverishly searches his pockets for a handkerchief after the first bite already.

~*~


End file.
